


For I Have Sinned (Priest!Winchesters x Virgin!Reader)

by neganslucilletblr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alternate Universe - Priests, Bleeding, Blood, Body Inspection, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Filthy, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Threesome, bleeding during sex, blowjob, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganslucilletblr/pseuds/neganslucilletblr
Summary: The Winchester Correctional Facility for Insubordination and Sexual Deviance; a place to cleanse all the troubled girls.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/You, priest!Dean & You, priest!Sam & You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	For I Have Sinned (Priest!Winchesters x Virgin!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not religious at all so excuse my ignorance if any of this is factually incorrect or offensive. I do not mean it to be in any way. But this fic is filth so definitely don’t read it on a Sunday or at church ;) I felt disgusting after writing this and I fucking loved it. So enjoy! K byeeeee <3

“This isn’t what you want, huh?” He was thick; his large hand doing nothing to take away from the impressive girth. You’d never seen one before, not properly. It was somewhat tanned, the tip a little more pink than the rest and there was something glistening on it. All you wanted to do was taste it, your mouth watering at the thought. But this was a test, right? 

“No, Father Dean,” you whimpered, looking up past his erection to his face. A small smirk danced along his plump lips as his green eyes narrowed slightly. 

“You don’t want to taste it? You don’t want to feel what it’s like to choke on cock? You don’t want it in that tight little pussy? Don’t want me to fuck you?” he taunted. 

You swallowed hard. “No, Father Dean,” you repeated. 

You knew he was testing you, tempting you like the devil would. You knew if you failed you’d have to wait even longer to go home. It had been four weeks since your father caught you masturbating and spoke to your family vicar about it, and three weeks since they’d taken his advice and sent you to the _Winchester Correctional Facility for Insubordination and Sexual Deviance._

“Sex outside of marriage is bad.” Your recital was monotonous, having heard it so many times before.

“It is bad, sweetheart,” he chuckled, reaching down to grip your chin as he tilted your head further back. “But you strike me as a very bad little girl.” He dropped your chin again, but you kept your head tilted back enough to look at him. “I bet you’ve let a boy inside you before haven’t you?" 

"N-no, Father Dean, I’m a virgin I promise,” you whimpered.

“Don’t lie, child, the Lord is listening." 

"I’m not, Father, I swear it.”

“Hm, do we believe her, Father Sam?” His green eyes left yours and looked over your head to behind you. 

  
  


Father Sam came into view, and to your surprise he was also hard, his cock in his hand, poking through his black uniform as he stroked it slowly. His was different from his brother’s; longer and not quite so thick, but you wanted it all the same. They really were testing you. They really were playing the devil. 

“There’s one way to know for sure,” Sam told his brother without taking his eyes off of you. “We could give her an inspection.” Matching smirks spread over both their faces as they watched you squirm. Your knees were starting to hurt on the wooden floor they had you knelt on, and you could feel the dampness in your white cotton panties. But touching down there, giving in to that burning desire for pleasure was what they wanted, what has gotten you here in the first place. You had to resist. 

  
  


“A great idea, Father Sam,” Dean nodded, a chuckle in his voice as his green eyes darkened a little. Dean’s hand continued to work his thick length, the moisture from the tip now dribbling down onto his shaft, getting caught in his palm as he worked himself. You tried not to look, only subtly biting your bottom lip as you dropped your eyes to the floor, their perfectly polished black shoes coming into view. Between your legs ached, begging you for the sacrilegious attention it craved. You squeezed your thighs together in a desperate bid for relief, but as Father Sam knelt beside you he tore your thighs apart like he knew your wicked plan. You whimpered at the feeling of his large hand gripping your bare thigh. You were still only in your underwear, having been stripped down to it before your training with the two men. 

  
  


Sam’s fingertips were strong enough to leave little bruises behind as he trailed his hand up the inside of your thigh, and you prayed to the Lord he wouldn’t find the dirty little secret between your legs. You knew how wet your panties were. You were a slut - a _whore_ \- for being aroused in the presence of two men, neither of which were your husband. You didn’t even have a husband yet, you’d not even met a man you wanted to date to marry, you knew you shouldn’t even be having these thoughts. Father Sam’s fingers inevitably reached your centre, rough calloused fingertips scratched over the cotton of your panties and made you flinch. 

“She’s aroused, Father Dean,” Sam spoke up, an amusement to his voice that mocked you. You felt embarrassment consume every inch of you. 

“I’m not surprised, she’s here because she’s a little whore.” 

  
  


Dean’s hand reached around for the back of your hair, his fingers combing carelessly through it to tug on it as he pulled your face closer to his crotch, but he was careful not to bring you too close, your mouth still a hair width away from his erection. Father Sam’s hands pulled at your hips and he encouraged you out of your kneeling position, so you were now sitting on the cold wooden floor, your legs stretched out in front of you, spread open to accommodate him kneeling between them. It was quite the sight to see him knelt before you like that. He was fully dressed in his usual priest attire, the black suit with the white collar, as was Father Dean, but his erection was still on full display, poking through his suit pants and throbbing in front of you. 

  
  


Sam’s hazel eyes twinkled a little as he reached up and hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband of your panties. You lifted your hips so he could pull them down easier, nervous about him seeing you for the slut you were; wet and desperate for attention. But that was why you were here, to learn to control it, to stop this happening. Sam lifted the white cotton to his face.

“Smells like a whore.” His eyes didn’t leave yours at his words and you felt the shame twist in your stomach. Dean’s fingers were still gripping the back of your head as he encouraged your attention back to him. 

“C’mon, sweetheart, this is what all sluts like you want, isn’t it? You want cock?” he tempted, waving his erection in your face.

“No Father,” you whimpered. 

“Don’t lie to me, child,” he growled. “Lying is a sin.” You swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. “Tell me again. Is this what you want?” 

  
  


You don’t have time to reply, too distracted by the feeling of Father Sam’s fingers brushing over your centre. No one had ever touched you there before, _you_ had barely touched yourself there before. The feeling made you jump, your walls clenching hard around nothing as you whimpered at the sensation. The arousal you were desperately trying to fight was coursing through you harder still now - you were going to fail. You were going to hell. 

“Stay still, Y/N,” Father Dean ordered strictly. “Or are you afraid of what he’ll find between your legs? Are you afraid he’ll discover what a little harlot you’ve been, hm? You know he can tell when a woman is a virgin or not?” You whimpered again, squirming at the feather soft sensation of Father Sam’s touch. You weren’t afraid of that, knowing you were being truthful about your virginity, you were worried about something much worse. You were worried about him touching you for long enough that he might make you feel as good as you made yourself feel the night that got you sent here in the first place. 

  
  


One of Father Sam’s calloused fingers dragged through your folds, up to your bundle of nerves as he rubbed in tiny circles and you moaned a little - involuntarily, of course. You tried to squeeze your legs shut in embarrassment but Sam was quick to pry them open once more as his finger dipped lower, towards your entrance and he pressed against it. You whined uncomfortably. Even when you’d touched yourself, nothing had ever gone inside you. 

“Look at that, she was telling us the truth, Father Dean. She’s a virgin.” Father Sam confirmed what you’d been telling them both the entire time and you felt your body relax, somewhat relieved. Maybe they’d let you go home now. 

  
  


“So you have been a good girl by saving yourself,” Father Dean hummed, “but that doesn’t mean you haven’t been bad in other ways. Doesn’t mean you don’t have naughty thoughts,” he taunted. You wanted to deny it, you wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear but that would be a lie. And lying was a sin. You’d had _many_ naughty thoughts. By the look on Father Dean’s face he knew the truth, anyway. He chuckled. “Oh you do, don’t you?” he sneered. He brought your face closer to his crotch, biting his bottom lip slightly. “C’mon, baby girl, I know you want this, I know you want to taste it, feel it on your tongue.” Sam’s fingers continued to caress you as Dean taunted you, back up to your bundle of nerves and then down, teasing at your entrance again. 

  
  


It felt good, so good another involuntary moan escaped your lips, and Dean took advantage of your slightly opened mouth to tap the tip of his cock against the pillowy soft skin of your bottom lip. You could feel how heavy it was as it rested there, you could feel the way Father Sam was drawing more and more wetness between your legs, more than you’d ever thought possible and you caved, pushing forward so more of Father Dean’s cock entered the wet warmth of your mouth. He groaned deeply, his head tipping back, and Sam laughed, clearly amused with the sight before him. 

“I knew it,” he chimed, his fingers only stroking you harder as you started to mindlessly buck your hips against his touch. “A real little harlot,” he scoffed. You didn’t even care anymore, so happy to be getting what you had wanted for so long. 

  
  


Father Dean was heavy on your tongue, your lips and jaw aching with the stretch as you sucked him down and tried to take him as deep as possible, not wanting to leave a single inch out, but you gagged when his tip nudged the back of your throat and you withdrew a little. Dean started to thrust his hips harder and you felt Sam moving between your legs. Out of the corner of your eye, you could make out Father Sam laying flat on his stomach, his mouth now inches from your pussy as he placed delicate kisses on your inner thigh and wrapped his arms around your thighs from underneath, keeping them spread open for him. His tongue pressed flat to your core, licking a stripe up your centre and swirling around your clit before dipping lower and lapping at your entrance. You moaned loudly around Father Dean, grinding your hips down against Father Sam’s face. The feeling was like nothing you’d ever felt before and there was something building inside you that you couldn’t control. 

  
  


“We’ve found another one, Sammy, a nasty little whore who’s going to hell.” Dean smirked down at you at his own words, your eyes watering with the way he punched at the back of your throat and the shame crawled over your skin but Sam was quick to remove it with his tongue, as it lapped once more and that overwhelming feeling became the only thing you could focus on, the only thing you could even think about. It consumed every inch of you as it exploded inside of you and you felt yourself spasm around nothing, Father Dean’s cock falling from between your lips as you looked down your body at Sam who was now lapping eagerly at the juices that were flowing out of you. Your thighs shook around him and spit dribbled indignantly from your lips, still connecting you to Dean’s length. 

  
  


Father Sam slowly pulled back, leaving you throbbing and overstimulated. His fingers returned and this time when he pressed one at your entrance it slid inside with ease. You gasped at the foreign feeling, biting your bottom lip as you watched him nestle a second finger there and tease it inside. This time it was a little uncomfortable, but he didn’t seem fazed by the resistance he was met with, pushing it in alongside the first and humming happily when it fit in snugly. 

“We’ve got to work you open if you’re going to get us inside you,” Father Dean told you, stroking your hair affectionately. Your eyes widened as you looked up at him. 

“But Father-” Dean shushed you, stroking your hair again as he worked his hand over his erection once more, the length now spit sodden. 

“The Lord has spoken to us,” Dean started to explain, his voice soft. “He wants us to be the ones that take your virginity.”

  
  


“But we’re not married,” you squeaked out. 

“But we are men of the Lord. He wants it to be us, we can purify you.” You looked at Father Sam as he spoke, his fingers still inside you as he started to work them in and out of you slowly, curling the tips as they brushed along spots you didn’t know existed inside you. You squirmed around him. Why would they lie? They wouldn’t - lying is a sin. The Lord really wanted you to do this. He really wanted you to have intercourse with these two men? 

“You can?” you checked, looking between them both, “purify me?” you added. 

“Of course, sweetheart,” Dean reassured you. “Tell us all your dirty fantasies and then we’ll cleanse you and you’ll leave this room pure again.” You swallowed hard, squirming uncomfortably at just the thought of revealing your naughty thoughts to two men of God. 

“Think of it like a confession,” Father Sam added as he pressed a third finger against your opening. 

  
  


You drew a deep breath and nodded.

“I’ve thought about…” You swallowed hard, not sure you could really say _that._

“C’mon sweetheart, tell us, confess your sins,” Sam encouraged, getting the third finger inside after a struggle and you grumbled at the pressure it caused. His other hand reached up and rubbed gentle circles into your clit and you felt yourself relax around him slightly.

“I’ve thought about what you’re doing to me,” you admitted, shamefully. 

“Having someone’s fingers inside you?” Dean confirmed. You nodded, embarrassed. “What else baby girl?” he prompted. He guided your mouth back towards his cock, and you once more eagerly swallowed him down. “Have you thought about this before? Hm?” he asked. Looking up through your lashes at him, you nodded. “Of course you have.” He pushed some hair out of your face and smirked. 

  
  


“Have you thought about a man tasting what’s between your legs, just like I have?” Father Sam asked, a smirk on his face that told you he already knew your answer. You nodded anyway and he groaned, pulling his fingers out of you as he nodded to his brother and rose to his feet again, now stood alongside Father Dean. He reached for your hand and encouraged you to wrap it around his cock. You did so, tightening your grip and moving your hand back and forth just like you’d watched them doing. Dean pulled back from your mouth. 

“What else have you thought about?” he prompted. You licked your puffy lips nervously and swallowed the excess saliva that had pooled in your mouth. 

“I’ve thought about a man ha-having intercourse with me.” You couldn’t look at them, your hand stopping what it’s doing as Father Sam thrusted instead to keep the movement going. 

  
  


“You’ve thought about having a cock in your little pussy, baby girl?” Dean cooed, bending down to be more your eye level. You finally looked at him, totally ashamed, and nodded your head slowly. 

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned,” you whimpered. Dean chuckled, looking at Sam. 

“I’ve got a way you can seek forgiveness,” he told you. He took your hand and helped you to your feet. Your legs felt soft and fragile as he walked you over to the desk a little deeper into the room. He turned you around so you were facing him and lifted you onto the desk, Father Sam joining his side again. Father Dean reached up for the cups of your bra, pulling them down one at a time to reveal your hardening nipples. 

“God is telling me he wants me to fuck you, take your virginity,” Dean growled. You were taken aback by his tone but you didn’t say anything, glancing at Father Sam to see the smirk on his face. 

  
  


Father Dean gripped your hips and pulled you closer to the edge of the table, spreading your legs and standing between them. 

“No other man is allowed to do this, it has to be us. We are the only ones that can cleanse you.” You nodded at Father Dean’s words, biting your bottom lip as you watched him grab the base of his cock and guide it towards your pussy. Your hands gripped the edge of the desk and you watched intently as the tip of Dean’s erection tapped your clit, before sliding down to your entrance. They were both still fully dressed, the sight of their white collars was comforting, knowing that this was what God wanted, that you were going to be pure now. Dean pressed forward, your pussy stretching as much as possible to make him fit, but it was painful. Dean groaned as the very tip slowly slipped inside you, a pain radiating through your core as you hissed. 

  
  


“Fuck,” he grunted. Sam reached between your legs, rubbing at your clit as you felt yourself relaxing a little around him, the edge of the pain being taken off just a little. Dean thrust a little deeper again, another inch inside and your legs shook around him, your face pulling into a wince. “She’s tight, Sam,” Dean panted out. Sam’s fingers were expertly moving around your clit as he used his other hand to work his cock some more. When Dean finally withdrew, you could see the blood laced on his length.

“Oh no,” you whimpered, panicking. This was all a test, God was punishing you for this.

“Relax baby, it’s normal,” Father Dean soothed, rubbing his thumb along your thigh as he slowly thrust back inside. You tried to do as he told you. “It’ll feel good in a moment,” he told you. You waited on baited breath for that moment to come, and sure enough it did. The feeling of him dragging inside you over and over as he started to get a little faster felt even better than Father Sam’s fingers and mouth. It was different, new, but oh so good. 

  
  


“There we go baby,” Dean hummed, reaching up to pinch one of your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. “You’re getting it now.” He pulled out completely and stepped back. Father Sam stepped in his place, and you watched as he bent at the knee slightly and rubbed his tip through your slick, laced with traces of blood still. He entered you in one swift, fluid thrust and filled you more than Dean, reaching a deeper spot inside of you. You winced, automatically reaching out to push against him. Dean was quick to stop you, grabbing your wrist and instead guiding your hand to his cock. You worked him in your hand like you’d done to Sam earlier as Sam now started to fuck you, a little harder and faster than Dean had done. Uncontainable moans and groans spilled through your lips as the pleasure only built more and more inside you, just like it had done when Father Sam used his mouth. 

  
  


You watched Father Sam’s cock disappear and reappear from inside you over and over again, seeing him thrust like that only built your orgasm quicker, as you started to come undone around him and Sam moaned loudly at the way you gripped him. Sam pulled out and you thought maybe it was over but he encouraged you to turn around so you were now kneeling on the desk, pushing down on your back so you were bent over completely. You felt hands on your hips and could tell from the way he filled you it was Father Dean who was inside you again now. He pulled your body back to meet his as he fucked you harder and faster still, grunts starting to spill out of his mouth. He left you feeling empty for barely a second until you were full again. This time it was Sam, you could tell from the way he hit the spots inside you that Dean couldn’t reach.

  
  


The brothers alternated fucking you this way for several minutes, both of them gasping and grunting as they took their turns using you and your legs shook beneath you, barely able to keep you knelt there after the fourth orgasm. 

“All those naughty sinful thoughts you’ve been having, those are ours now. The Lord only wants you to think about us,” Father Dean told you. 

“Yes, Father,” you agreed with a whine. 

“God wants you to keep this for us and only us. Understood?” Father Sam asked you.

“Yes, Father, I understand, only you,” you whimpered. 

“Good girl, Y/N, you’re being cleansed,” Dean soothed. “We’re gonna do a special version of communion now,” he informed you, tugging on your hips to encourage you to turn around again. 

  
  


You dropped to your knees at their feet again like Dean seemingly wanted you to do and looked up at them both.

“You’re going to take our offerings, swallow them all. Then you’ll be purified,” Father Dean explained, his breath uneven. 

“Thank you, Father,” you told him with a smile. Dean scoffed a laugh before stepping closer, his hand working furiously over his length until he was painting your tongue white. You swallowed down his offerings like he’d instructed and licked your lips of the salty taste to make sure you’d gotten it all. Turning your attention to Father Sam you smiled up at him, watching as he pressed the tip of his cock flat to your tongue. He groaned as he came, the same hot white offerings that Dean had given you spurted across your tongue, and like you had Dean’s, you eagerly swallowed down what Father Sam had given you too. 

  
  


“Am I purified now?” you asked them eagerly as Father Sam stepped back and slowly put himself away. Dean did the same and you realised they were once again the picture of calm and collected. Looking down your body you noticed your breasts still spilling from your bra, and the rest of you was naked. Traces of your slick and blood stained the insides of your thighs, covering little finger bruises from the brothers’ assaults. You definitely didn’t _feel_ pure.

“Yeah, sure thing, sweetheart,” Dean nodded, clearing his throat. 

“Thank you, Fathers,” you smiled. “When can I go home?” They shared a look before Sam cleared his throat, flicking some hair out of his face.

“Sweetheart, you’re ours now, until a suitable man decides to marry you. But I can’t see that happening now you’ve given your virginity up. So I guess… you’re stuck with us.” 


End file.
